


Home Made

by cocorobo



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocorobo/pseuds/cocorobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades made Bee a homemade Valentine, but he like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Made

"Are you sure it looks okay?" Blades worried over the large piece of paper that had a painting of Blades holding hands with Bumblebee (Boulder painted it of course, and Blades couldn't look at it for long without breaking down into a flustered mess) and in Blades' neatest writing "Will you 'Bee' mine this valentine's day?"  
"Blades, there is a spelling error on your card." Chase said, pointing.  
"No, Chase, that was done on purpose. Y'know, because Bumblebee is a Bee." Cody corrected gently as Chase nodded and replied.  
"Ah, Understood. In that case Blades I believe your card looks ready for deployment." Blades lit up at Chase's approval, and of course Boulder was proud. 

"How could Bumblebee NOT like it? I feel I captured your likenesses very well." The green mech beamed at the card from over Blades' shoulder. Heatwave, meanwhile, sulked in the corner. He had already expressed his distaste for the strange human mating habit, but wasn't about to say something to make Blades worry anymore than he already was. He got a message and stood up.  
"Bumblebee is on his way, do you want to meet him?" He asked Blades gruffly. Blades nodded quickly, like a bobble head. "Alright then. Rescue Bots, Roll out for delivery!" Heatwave called out, and everyone transformed, Cody on Valentine handling duty as he rode in Blade's cockpit. 

All the way to the agreed meeting spot (a lovely hill overlooking the sea, and outside of the city enough that they didn't have to worry about acting like robots), Blades nervously went over every detail with Cody, asking him over and over if he was sure Bee would like it. But what if he doesn't? What if he hates it and says he never wants to see me again? What do I do!  
Cody replied with "I'm sure he's going to love it Blades, you made this just for him! If he doesn't, then I'm sure he'll still like you. He doesn't hate you Blades it's going to be okay." The chopper lurched as Blades panicked.  
"There he is!" He landed haphazardly, enough of a distance away for one last pep talk with Cody. He watched Bee transform, transfixed for a moment before shaking his helm. "Cody, does my armor look good? No smudges or dirt or dents?"  
Cody shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Blades. "Go get him, Blades!" He cheered as Blades stood to full height. Boulder, Heatwave, and Chase backed off, giving him comforting shoulder touches as they watched their friend walk up to the bright yellow mech. Blades was shaking, staring at the mech that had won his spark so quickly and so surely. His feelings never faltered no matter how long between visits it was.  
"I-I-I Made this for you." He felt his frame heat up from nerves and his servos trembled as he held the painting out. Bee gently took the painting and stared at it for what felt like an eternity for Blades. The poor chopper looked down at the ground until he felt Bee's digits under his chin, guiding his helm up to meet Bee's gaze. 

The mech whirred and beeped happily, giving Blades an affectionate helm bump and cupping Blade's helm, nuzzling him. Blades would have cried tears of joy if he could. "You really like it!?" He asked, excitedly. Bee nodded and pulled Blades close, careful not to ruin the valentine, engine rumbling with contentment. "Ahh I'm so happy." Blades admit "I was so worried you wouldn't." Bee gave him a quizzical look and Blades felt himself heat up again "I know, I'm sorry, I get so worried sometimes...my friends don't hear the end of it." He chuckled "But can you blame me? Bee you're amazing." Bee chuckled and pressed his helm to the other's again, doorwings fluttering. 

Happy for their friend, the rescue bots (and Cody) decided to head back to base and give the two some time to themselves.


End file.
